


The Strength to Go On

by serafina19



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina19/pseuds/serafina19
Summary: Summary: Lucy doesn’t know where to go after learning the truth about her mother, but she knows that she can’t go home. Then Wyatt calls her. Takes place shortly after the events in 1x16 ("The Red Scare").





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the logistics of what happened in the finale pan out with this, especially with the location of the mothership, but hopefully it's close enough.

Lucy wasn’t sure how she was driving right now, yet, somehow she was. There were a lot of things in doubt and she practically felt numb because of what her mother had said, but she could still turn the wheel with steady hands.

Maybe because, more than anything, she had to get as far away from her mother as she could.

All that work, the history that her, Rufus and Wyatt tried to save, the understanding and lessons they had learned on their missions. In the end, they didn’t really know anything, did they? It never even occurred to her that her mother was involved, but the cold way she disregarded Amy, not to mention her knowledge of what was going on, it was a miracle Lucy hadn’t completely crumbled yet.

Because it made so much sense. It explained why the journal Flynn gave her was full, how she had met Flynn in the future. It explained why her mother pushed her to study history, why she finally allowed Lucy to learn who her father was.

The fight wasn’t over, likely not even close.

Not only that, but her life was also starting to feel like a lie. It was either that or her entire existence was defined by being this pawn in someone’s game. It made her sick, so sick that she could feel her breathing get out of control. She pulled over, locked her doors and pulled the key from the ignition. It took a few minutes for her to relax, but it didn’t stop the pain she felt inside.

When she met her grandfather, she had hope that they could end this, that Rittenhouse would have no more power. The light that she saw in her mother, the potential to have her family unit back, it was what drove Lucy on, especially in the darkest of times. Even if meant that her mother was sick again, that was what made all the sacrifices, all the mistakes, worth it. Her head lowered to rest against the steering wheel, knowing that her belief was still intact, but it had taken a notable blow. It made her miss Amy more, as she could hear her sister’s voice in her head, telling her not to give up, to keep fighting.

Lucy let a few minutes pass before bringing her head back up, leaning it against the headrest. She was stronger than this, she knew she was. Lucy may not agree with some of the decisions her parents made, but she was their daughter. That meant she was smart, resourceful and stubborn as hell. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to feel a bit of her confidence return.

However, the perks of screwing with time travel was that she wasn’t sure where to go. If her mom was right, then the mission to save Amy was officially off. There was also the fact that her home didn’t really feel like home anymore.

Her contacts in her phone didn’t give much help, as she only recognized a few of them and it wasn’t like most people would understand why she was feeling like this.

She thought about how she had felt when she left Mason Industries earlier today, the jump in her step, the hope that having a normal life was within reach. Sure, there were downsides, as she wasn’t sure how much longer she could maintain her friendships with Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya, but knowing that they had improved the future allowed Lucy to appreciate the idea of living in one timeline again.

Now, it was hard not picturing the worst case scenario with all of her teammates. Her thumb was hovering over Wyatt’s contact information, but she quickly shifted to texting Rufus, hoping that he and Jiya were still okay in the hospital. Fortunately, Rufus didn’t take long to reply, but Lucy’s relief was short-lived when she read his response. Focusing on other people’s problem usually helped her to forget about her own, so she considered asking for more details about Jiya’s condition. However, once Rufus said he’d be in touch when he knew more, Lucy changed her mind. Considering everything they had gone through lately, she didn’t want to add another burden.

So Lucy continued to scroll back and forth through her contacts, narrowing down her options by the second. She felt guilty about not completely trusting Agent Christopher right now, but her mother’s admission changed everything. While she understood Christopher’s motives for arresting Flynn, all the goodwill and camaraderie that was built between him and Lucy was gone now and that felt wrong.

Maybe Lucy shouldn’t put so much faith in Flynn, but there was something about him that made her believe his motives were justified. And it wasn’t just the journal, although now that she had it, it was really tempting to start reading what she already had written.

That brought her back to a familiar name, uncertainty and anxiety flowing through her as she didn’t know if he was okay. Lucy wasn’t about to forget what her mother had said about the mothership and Wyatt didn’t seem to be going anywhere when she left.

Then, as if the world knew that she needed some good news, her phone started buzzing, and when she looked at the screen, she saw his name. Her heart skipped a beat as she practically threw her phone towards her ear.

“Hey,” she said as she answered, relieved that her voice sounded even.

_“Thank God,”_ Wyatt answered, the clear agitation in his voice reinforcing Lucy’s apprehension. _“Where are you?”_

“My car.”

_“Don’t come back to Mason Industries,”_ he said as it got much quieter on the other end. Wyatt seemed to have stopped moving, but the sound of a slamming door seconds later calmed her fears. _“I don’t know what’s going on, but the mothership is gone and there are a lot of dead bodies around where it used to be.”_

She wanted to ask how he managed to avoid getting killed, but honestly, she didn’t care. Lucy had seen enough tragedy lately that she decided to accept the kindness the world showed her by keeping Wyatt alive.

But it wasn’t enough to feel a sense of defeat over everything they had done. “We can’t seem to catch a break, can we?”

Unsurprisingly, Wyatt noticed the change in her tone. _“Lucy, are you okay?”_

“No,” she replied immediately, knowing better than to keep this secret in. After all, it wasn’t likely going to make a difference if she told him now or later. “I just found out that my mom is Rittenhouse.”

_“What?”_

Lucy scoffed at his surprise, remembering how shocked she was not long ago, how silly she felt in front of her own mother as she learned the truth. “Apparently, I’m practically Rittenhouse royalty and I come from good, strong Rittenhouse families. I don’t think I’ve ever been more disturbed by the idea of her being proud of me.”

There were a few moments of silence before Wyatt spoke up again. _“Are you driving?”_

“No,” she replied, looking around for a street sign, but it was too dark. “I’m… I’m not sure where I am, I just had to pull over. Rufus and Jiya are still at the hospital, and Rufus said that there might be something wrong with Jiya, but otherwise, they’re fine.” 

Lucy shook her head, knowing that didn’t exactly make the most sense, but she figured that Wyatt would understand why she felt a bit off right now. “To be honest, I was a little afraid to call you because I didn’t know if you’d get caught in the crossfire at Mason Industries.”

  _“I almost did,”_ Wyatt said, letting out a hard exhale afterwards. _“You have no idea how happy I was to hear your voice.”_

That got her to grin, as she was tempted to tell him the same, but hearing a horn on the other side made her realize something. “Wait, are _you_ driving?”

_“I am now,”_ he replied, and Lucy could almost picture him racing through the streets, cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder. _“I can put you on speaker if you want, but honestly, I’m willing to risk the ticket.”_

It seemed silly to chuckle at a comment like that, but it was such a Wyatt moment, something that she understood. These days, that was getting rarer, so it was hard to dwell in the good that the moment provided.

So she swallowed hard, trying to find answers as she continued to stare straight ahead, only to come up empty. “Wyatt, what do we do now?”

He sighed. “ _I wish I knew, but right now, I’m focusing on getting through tonight. Do you have somewhere to go?”_

That really was the million dollar question, but no matter what she thought of, it felt like one dead end after another. “I don’t know.”

When a car zipped by where Lucy was parked, she glanced out her window, wondering if any of the parked cars were tracking her. Again, it wasn’t like she could go back home and going to Noah’s was an awful idea, especially considering the last time she saw him. Lucy did really feel bad, as he probably deserved better, but she couldn’t string him along forever.

  _“Use whatever cash you have, or go to an ATM to get some more. Drive another ten blocks and get a motel room,”_ he said. _“I’m not saying it’s going to work, but it might give you enough peace for the night.”_ Wyatt paused for a second before adding, _“Or…”_

“Or what?”

_“Do you want company?”_

She did. More than anything, she wanted to be around someone she could trust, who wasn’t going to drop a bombshell on her. While the responsible thing to do was to go after the mothership in the lifeboat, Lucy was too drained to do that and there were way too many unknowns that they were dealing with. Besides, they all deserved one regular night after all they had accomplished and Lucy knew that she couldn’t ask Rufus to leave Jiya in the hospital, especially with the decreasing number of people they could trust now.

Before she could respond, Wyatt spoke up. _“There hasn’t been anyone tailing me, so I don’t think they want me dead. At least not yet.”_

Lucy scoffed. “That’s comforting.”

Yet, it actually was. Rufus and Jiya were different, as they held value if their mothership operative fell through. Lucy was starting to think that she was pretty much untouchable as far as Rittenhouse was concerned, so if nothing else, her life wasn’t at stake unless Flynn broke out of custody.

But Wyatt was different. Most people saw him as just a soldier. They had attempted to replace him twice, but neither replacement worked because Wyatt had something the other soldiers didn’t. It wasn’t just about stopping Flynn, it wasn’t about _killing_ Flynn. It was about preserving history as much as they could, about doing the right thing.

About protecting Lucy and Rufus.

Thinking about his dedication to their team, Lucy couldn’t help but grin a bit, comforted that it extended to the present.

  _“Anyway,”_ Wyatt said, interrupting her thoughts. _“I’m heading home now… and I don’t know about you, but I really could use a drink. Or six.”_

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” she replied, not surprised to feel her grin grow to a smile, as it was starting to feel like all hope wasn’t lost.

When Wyatt replied to tell Lucy his address, he quickly added that Lucy didn’t have to come, but to her, there was no other choice. Being alone right now wouldn’t do her any favours, as the thoughts in her mind weren’t healthy. Technically, drinking wasn’t the best solution, but this way, she was around someone who could pull her from her worries if necessary.

So this time, as she drove, her mind was focused on getting somewhere, not on what her mother said, helping her breathing remain stable. It helped that his place was only ten minutes from where she had pulled over.

After she parked her car, Lucy took out her compact from her purse, eased by the fact her eyes weren’t red from tears and that she looked presentable for the most part. However, that didn’t stop her from taking a few deep breaths before getting out of her car to ensure that she wasn’t a complete mess.

 “Hey,” a familiar voice called out to her, causing Lucy’s head to pop up. She had only reached the first step, but Wyatt had clearly seen her coming and was standing in the open doorway. He had the smallest of grins on his face, yet it was comforting enough for Lucy to return the expression as she ascended the rest of the steps.

In this moment, life felt a lot simpler. They had gone through so much together, so just being in the present, standing at his door, it felt a little surreal because it was so normal. Wyatt gestured for her to come inside, so Lucy obliged him by walking inside the house, watching as he closed and locked the door behind him.

“Thanks again for this,” she said, dropping her bag on the floor before moving to take off her coat. She had almost gotten one arm out when Wyatt took the coat in his hands and slid it off the rest of the way.

“Honestly, I didn’t really want to be alone tonight either,” he said as he hung up her coat in the front closet. “And I’m glad you’re here, that you trust me enough, especially after learning your mom is Rittenhouse.”

Lucy nodded a few times, but as she continued to stare at Wyatt, she felt something new wash over her. It didn’t overtake the confusion, the pain and frustration in her chest, but there was something calming about being around him. Even talking with him on the phone earlier seemed to be enough to allow her to feel like herself again.

“Can I ask you for a favour?” she asked.

“Name it.”

 After taking a step forward, Lucy shook her head, knowing how silly this felt in her head. It wasn’t enough to stop her though, as she practically sprinted to close the distance between them to throw her arms around him.

Just a few hours ago, she had hugged Wyatt, feeling a strange bit of uncertainty along with the typical emotions, but right now, she needed this. When he wrapped his arms around her back, when she rested her chin against his shoulder, there was always one thing she could rely on.

No matter how messed up the mission was, or how dire their situation was, that little bit of contact was enough to give her a bit of peace. He would hold onto her, seemingly with little interest in letting go, and she could feel the relief or gratitude on both sides.

This time was no exception, but there was something new too. There was a bit more desperation in the way he held her, which was fitting as she clutched the back of his shirt in her hands. But considering this was probably the closest she had felt to normal in a while, Lucy didn’t care and Wyatt didn’t seem to mind either.

“Can we just stand here for a few minutes?” she said softly, not wanting to lose this feeling, even though it was likely pushing the boundaries of their friendship.

However, he didn’t seem to feel that way, as she felt him squeeze her a bit tighter for a few seconds. “As long as you need, Lucy,” he replied.

 

**~0~**

 

They did finally get to having a few drinks, trying to focus on the recent victories, as they had enough to figure out in the morning. Eventually, Wyatt got off the couch to put together her bed, while Lucy caught Rufus up on everything. It was a tough situation, as Jiya was still recovering, but Rufus said that he could handle things at the hospital and would touch base if anything changed.

After Lucy hung up, she walked back towards where Wyatt said his spare bedroom was, expecting to see Wyatt putting the last touches on her bed. Instead, she noticed that he was staring at her bag, or more accurately, the journal that was sticking out.

 “Flynn gave you the journal?”

“He did,” she replied. “But that one’s empty, minus the first page.”

Before heading to Wyatt’s house, she had pulled out the journal her mom had given her and frantically wrote about half a page. It wasn’t much, but she wanted to remember this moment later. Lucy wanted to make sure that she was prepared for anything, to not forget the important parts of what they were fighting.

She also wrote about Amy. As the days went by, things continued to become more complicated, so it became harder to remember the smaller details about Amy. And considering Lucy was the only person who remembered her, it was up to her to keep her sister’s memory alive.

Lucy walked up to her bag to take both journals out. She rested the new journal on the table before tapping the full journal against her other hand. “He gave me this right before Agent Christopher arrested him. I’m pretty sure that he hates me now, although that’s the least of my problems.”

“Have you read it?” Wyatt asked.

She shook her head. “It was tempting before, but I don’t want to now. It feels wrong for some reason.”

“That makes sense,” he said, trading glances between the journals. “But why start writing now?”

That was a good question. All this time, she thought the journal was somehow faked, even after her mom gave her the new journal. But after she convinced the team to help Flynn, it was starting to feel like an inevitable part of her life.

“Even if you don’t, I still believe that things happen for a reason,” she told Wyatt, her fingers streaming down the edge of the pages. “It might have a different reason in the future, in the past, but right now, if I ever forget, this is going to help me remember why I’m fighting.”  

She brought her head up to look at Wyatt again, watching as he nodded a couple of times before taking a few steps forward. “It’s not going to be the only thing.”  He continued walking, and Lucy thought he was going to walk by her, but he stopped when he got close and placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said.

“Good,” Lucy replied as she turned slightly. “Because I want you to hold onto this.”

As she held the future journal out to him, she noticed the way his expression changed before his hand dropped to his side again. “Why me?”

That was one of the few answers Lucy did have, so she moved the journal closer to him. “Right now, I don’t think there’s a single person I trust more than you.”

Wyatt smiled at her before glancing down to take the journal from her hands. “Okay, I’ll keep it safe.” Lucy grinned back at him, then started to turn towards the bed, but to her surprise, Wyatt caught her hand. She looked over her shoulder and saw a familiar intensity in his eyes.

“We will get through this, Lucy,” he said. “The arrests we made, that’s not nothing and we still have the lifeboat. We might not figure out everything right away, but we will figure out how to make things right.”

Lucy nodded, amazed by the fact that they had all gone through their share of trials thanks to their missions on the lifeboat, but none of their spirits had broken as a result. They had bent, they had lost a few battles along the way, but the war wasn’t over and they still had a chance to win.

“You’re right,” she said, giving his hand a momentary squeeze before letting go. However, Lucy froze as the contact broke. As she continued to stare at him, she said the only thing she could. “Goodnight Wyatt.”

“Goodnight Lucy,” he replied, backing away to leave her for the night.

When the door closed behind him, Lucy looked back to her bed, knowing that before she came here, she was doubtful that she was going to get any sleep tonight. Just a few hours ago, it felt her world was disintegrating around her, but everything felt a bit better now. Her team was safe and they were willing to fight on. And so was she, so she crawled under the covers, hoping that sleep would claim her.

Tomorrow was a new day after all, and with Rufus, Jiya and Wyatt beside her, Lucy was confident that they could take Rittenhouse down, while protecting history and the future. No matter what it took, they would make things right and she would get Amy back.

That wasn’t just a promise, it was a guarantee.

 

**~End~**


End file.
